Document EP 1 251 284 discloses a system for assembling a fender and a bumper skin that ensures that those two parts are put accurately into position relative to each other. That system comprises an edge on the bumper skin and an edge on the fender, which edges are designed to bear against each other, together with an assembly strip.
The edge of the bumper skins has studs while the edge of the fender is provided with windows through which the tenons pass when the two edges are pressed against each other.
The assembly strip presses against the edge of the fender, against its face facing away from the edge of the bumper skin, and it is secured to the tenons that pass through the window so as to hold the two edges against each other.
That mechanism unites the fender and the bumper skin and ensures that there is zero or constant clearance maintained between the parts, and also ensures that they are flush.
Under such circumstances, the studs may be molded integrally with the fender or they may be fitted thereto, in which case they may be carried by a support piece snap-fastened to the fender.
However, in order to connect the fender to the bumper skin on the vehicle, it is necessary to make use of additional parts requiring specific fasteners that cannot be omitted.